"Nerd Flu" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- INTRO -- 16:01 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Last time on Studio Drama! 16:01 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: It was every dude and dudette for themselves as the teams were busted up, but that didn't stop Courtney from trying to forge a secret alliance with Heather, everyone's "LFF", LEAST favorite frenemy. 16:01 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: In our piralien challenge, Chef Hatchet hunted down the castmates one-by-one as they searched for the booty in an alien movie studio. Ultimately, Courtney's cheating got her eliminated from the challenge, and bad boy Duncan scored immunity from the vote with his new pal Lindsay! 16:01 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: By the end of the night, Heather, the queen of mean, was sent packing straight to the salon! And just when the cast thought they were safe, evil struck the film lot, and these superLOSERS were forced to become superHEROES. 16:02 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: While creating superhero costumes out of cheap spandex, rival alliances were formed, and Justin told Courtney all about the kiss between Duncan and Gwen! Spicy. 16:02 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: But Courtney didn't get the boot, as a tie between her and Duncan lead up to Izzy's shocking departure. Now that they both hate each other's guts, is there any hope for Duncney? And will Harold make it past tonight's episode? 16:02 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Find out tonight, right here, right now, on another shocking episode of STUDIO! DRAMA!!! 16:02 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- START -- 16:03 <@Chris|Lindsay> *screen pans over to the left table in the craft services tent, where Courtney and Lindsay are seated* 16:03 <@Courtney13> WAAAAAAAHHH. :'( 16:03 * Courtney13 blows nose into tissue. 16:03 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Awww, Courtney, it's okay! 16:03 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: You'll see Izzy again, don't worry. :( 16:04 <@Courtney13> *sniffles* Ugh. How STUPID are you? 16:04 <@Courtney13> This isn't ABOUT Little Miss Crazy, it's about DUNCAN. 16:04 <@Courtney13> Now that we're officially over, my entire strategy has become a disaster. 16:04 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: My vocal coach once told me I was a disaster. :s 16:04 <@Courtney13> First, Gwen turns on me... 16:04 <@Courtney13> Then, Duncan. 16:05 <@Courtney13> And now, YOU. 16:05 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: :o 16:05 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: You're not still mad about me voting you off last time, right? 16:05 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Because I-I swear, it'll never happen again! 16:05 <@Courtney13> Oh, how am I supposed to believe you? >.> 16:06 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Please! I'll do anything so we can be BFFs again. 16:06 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: ANYTHING!! D: 16:06 <@Courtney13> (conf) Ha! She really is as dumb as I thought. But betraying me? That's NOT going to happen again. I just need to get Duncan out tonight, then I'll aim for Lindsay and Harold, leaving Justin and I as the final two. *takes out clipboard* I've already composed this chart if you're interested. :3 16:06 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: *walks into the craft services tent, holding a cup of coffee* Hello, esteemed finalists! 16:06 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: And welcome... to the final five! 16:07 <+Harold|> Wow, way to be redundant, Chris. >_> 16:07 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Did I say "esteemed finalists"? I meant esteemed finalists PLUS Harold. :D 16:07 <@Duncan|> *Snickers* I love a good Harold joke. 16:07 <+Harold|> Whatever. You guys are bullies anyway! 16:07 <@Duncan|> Please, I haven't even pulled a prank on you in weeks. 16:07 <@Duncan|> Not with Justin still in the game, anyway. 16:08 <@Duncan|> (Conf) Three days ago, Justin ratted me out to Courtney over the whole "Gwen" incident. I hate 'em both equally, but as much as I'd like to vote Courtney off, she ALWAYS finds a way to win invincibility. So I'm thinking I should vote for Justin instead. Guy's got eyes in the back of his brain... and I didn't even know he had one. >~> 16:08 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Today's challenge is a good, old-fashioned adventure flick, incorporating elements from the action movie genre with a bangin' quest to find a hidden treasure. 16:08 <@Courtney13> So, let me guess. We're searching for... an invincibility pass? 16:08 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Close! 16:08 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: A Gilded Chris. ;) 16:09 <@Courtney13> Ha! Too easy. 16:09 <@Courtney13> Wouldn't a Gilded Chris just be at the Gilded Chris Awards ceremony? 16:09 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Yeah, but we decided to make things a little tougher this time. 16:09 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Instead of searching for the treasure itself, you'll be scavenging for a KEY, which will open up one of five treasure boxes. 16:09 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Inside one of the five chests lies a Gilded Chris award, yours to keep until the end of the evening. ;) 16:10 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Search high, search low... and remember, do NOT give away your keys! 16:10 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Failure to comply with the aforementioned rule will result in IMMEDIATE disqualification. :@ 16:10 <@Duncan|> Pffffft. 16:10 <@Duncan|> Great. :s 16:10 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Ohmigosh, this is gonna be such a fun challenge! 16:10 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Courtney, why don't WE team up? :D 16:11 * Courtney13 sighs. 16:11 <@Courtney13> Fine, whatever. 16:11 <@Courtney13> As long as you do everything I say. >.> 16:11 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: But... 16:11 <@Courtney13> *clears throat* You DID vote me off last time, REMEMBER? :@ 16:11 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Oh. 16:12 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Yeah. :( 16:12 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Well... okay then! c: 16:12 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: (CONF) Ever since Beth left, COURTNEY has moved up to BFF status! Now we can do each other's nails, braid each other's hair, have pillow fights, and talk about boys, like that one guy I used to like! Paul, maybe? 16:12 <+Justin|> (conf) With Courtney having full ownership over Lindsay and Duncan being... Duncan... I'm pretty much left without any allies. I guess if there's ANYONE left that's stupid enough to do whatever I say, it's... 16:12 <+Justin|> ... Harold! :D 16:12 <+Harold|> Well, look who's ready to let someone in. 16:13 <+Harold|> ;) 16:13 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- COURTNEY AND LINDSAY -- 16:13 * Courtney13 grabs a shovel from the outside of the craft services tent and tosses it to Lindsay. 16:13 <@Courtney13> Okay, partner! Get digging. :D 16:13 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Wait, we're searching for a key, right? 16:13 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Why don't we check a door? :D 16:14 * Courtney13 slaps forehead. 16:14 <@Courtney13> No, brainiac, it's not going to be THAT obvious. 16:14 <@Courtney13> Look, just dig, okay? 16:14 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Right! 16:14 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: ... 16:14 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: How do you dig again? D: 16:15 <@Courtney13> (conf) Lindsay is COMPLETELY idiotic. I actually feel BAD for Heather, having to put up with her for all of last season. Luckily though, she's not ENTIRELY useless. And while she's off doing MY dirty work, I can spend my time spying on Duncan. Just for strategy purposes, that is! Not like I still like him, after the whole GWEN incident. >.> 16:15 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- HAROLD AND JUSTIN -- 16:15 <@Chris|Lindsay> *screen flashes over to Justin and Harold hiding under a table in Chef's kitchen* 16:15 <+Justin|> *whispers* You sure this is a good idea, dude? 16:15 <+Harold|> Totally. 16:15 <+Harold|> My gut says a keys hidden in his fridge! 16:16 <+Harold|> And trust me, my gut can do WAY more than transfer food to my digestive organs, if ya know what I mean. 16:16 * Harold| winks ;) 16:16 <+Justin|> Don't wink at me. 16:16 <+Harold|> :| 16:16 <@ChefHatchet> *walks into the kitchen and sniffs* 16:16 <@ChefHatchet> What's that smell? 16:17 <@ChefHatchet> Smells like... 16:17 <@ChefHatchet> Pickled garlic. :| 16:17 <+Harold|> :$ 16:17 <+Justin|> That's you, isn't it? :@ 16:17 <+Harold|> SSSSSSSHHHH 16:17 <+Harold|> Stay very quiet and maybe he wont hear us! 16:18 * ChefHatchet pokes head under table and snarls. 16:18 <@ChefHatchet> You two are DEAD. :@ 16:18 <+Justin|> Great job, Alpha Geek. >.> 16:18 <+Harold|> *Gulps* :( 16:18 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- COURTNEY AND DUNCAN -- 16:19 <@Duncan|> *Walks past a bush that Courtney is hiding in* 16:19 <@Duncan|> Now, where would I find a key... :| 16:19 * Courtney13 peeks head above bushes. 16:19 <@Duncan|> Hmmmmm. 16:19 <@Courtney13> *whispers to herself* Ugh, what's he SAYING?! 16:19 <@Courtney13> I gotta move in closer... 16:20 * Courtney13 takes a step forward and is bitten by a spider. 16:20 <@Courtney13> :o 16:20 <@Courtney13> OW! 16:20 * Courtney13 falls out of the bush. 16:20 <@Duncan|> :| 16:20 <@Courtney13> *gets up and dusts self off* :| 16:21 <@Courtney13> Oh, Duncan. 16:21 <@Courtney13> I didn't see you there. >.> 16:21 <@Duncan|> What the heck were you doing in a bush? 16:21 <@Courtney13> What are you doing NOT in a bush? 16:21 <@Courtney13> It's obviously all part of my plan. 16:21 <@Duncan|> Yeah, your "plan", huh? Sooo should've guessed that. 16:22 <@Duncan|> Were you following me or something? >~> 16:22 <@Courtney13> Like I would follow a cheating, goth girl-kissing LIAR like you. 16:22 <@Duncan|> Please, Courtney, we both know I didn't cheat on you. 16:22 <@Courtney13> You kissed Gwen! 16:22 <@Courtney13> Two days after we ended it! 16:22 <@Courtney13> That's FULLY out of bounds. 16:23 <@Duncan|> GWEN kissed me. :@ 16:23 <@Duncan|> Two days after YOU ended it! :@ 16:23 <@Duncan|> So technically, it's still okay. 16:23 <@Courtney13> So, you're saying if I kissed a guy right now, you would have no problem with it, right? 16:23 <@Duncan|> Pfffft, whatever. Feel free. >~> 16:24 <@Courtney13> Alrighty, then. 16:24 <@Courtney13> Oh, JUUUUUUUSTIN! :3 16:24 <@Duncan|> :| 16:24 <@Duncan|> Okay, fine. You made your point. 16:24 <@Duncan|> >~> 16:25 <@Courtney13> Good. Glad I could get SOME logic through that thick skull of yours. 16:25 <@Courtney13> Speaking of which, where IS Justin? :s 16:25 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- HAROLD AND JUSTIN -- 16:25 * Justin| runs away frantically. 16:25 <+Justin|> AHHHHHHH! 16:26 <@ChefHatchet> *chases after Justin* GET BACK HERE. :@ 16:26 <+Harold|> *Gets up on a table and flails arms* 16:26 <+Harold|> JUSTIN, SAVE YOURSELF :'( 16:26 <+Justin|> That's what I'm trying to do, Harold! :@ 16:26 <+Harold|> Hmmmmmmmm. 16:27 * Harold| hops off table and opens fridge, pulling out a key. 16:27 <+Harold|> AHA! 16:27 <@ChefHatchet> I've got you now, Pretty Boy! 16:27 <@ChefHatchet> *picks up a frying pan off the counter* 16:27 <+Justin|> :o 16:28 <+Justin|> *turns around* Uhhh, Chef?! Buddy? 16:28 <+Justin|> Watch where you're aiming that thing! 16:28 <@ChefHatchet> I don't know if anyone's ever told y'all this... 16:28 <@ChefHatchet> BUT I DO NOT TOLERATE TRESPASSERS. :@ 16:28 <@ChefHatchet> *hurls the frying pan at Justin's face* 16:29 * Justin| is hit in the eye with the frying pan. 16:29 <+Harold|> :o 16:29 <+Justin|> *touches swollen eye* 16:29 <+Justin|> Ahhh! My eye! My beautiful uninsured eye! 16:29 <+Justin|> (conf) I started modelling at age two. While all the other kids were out playing soccer or skating down alleyways, I was getting paid just because I looked good. Unfortunately, since I've never really gotten any physical activity outside of this show, I bruise easier than a clingstone peach! Must... hide... swelling... 16:30 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- COURTNEY AND DUNCAN -- 16:30 <@Duncan|> Alright, so, are you gonna help me find this key or what? >~> 16:30 <@Courtney13> WHAT?! 16:30 <@Courtney13> I'm not even going to dignify that with a RESPONSE! :@ 16:30 <@Courtney13> Tell me one good reason why I would EVER help you. 16:31 <@Duncan|> Cuz you're still into me. ;) 16:31 <@Courtney13> Maybe try giving me an ACTUAL reason first. 16:31 <@Duncan|> Fine. 16:31 <@Duncan|> Team up with me and we can vote off that pretty-boy snake Justin. Deal? 16:31 <@Courtney13> But I LIKE Justin. It's YOU he hates. 16:31 <@Courtney13> Like I would vote off the only trustworthy person left IN this game. 16:32 <@Duncan|> Trustworthy?! 16:32 <@Duncan|> He already backstabbed me, don't act like he won't do the exact same thing to you. 16:32 <@Duncan|> And you KNOW a guy like that would be tough to beat in the finals. 16:32 <@Courtney13> Okay, I guess you're right. 16:32 <@Courtney13> You have a deal, then. 16:33 <@Courtney13> (conf) And by "deal", I mean I'll PRETEND to go along with his little scheme. Boys are SO gullible! You just stroke their ego and they'll believe just about anything. While Duncan attempts to strategize, I'll be coming up with a plan of my OWN, one that actually makes sense. c: 16:33 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- LINDSAY -- 16:33 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *is emerged underground* 16:33 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *pops up, covered in dirt* 16:33 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Courtney, there's animals down here! D: 16:34 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: :o 16:34 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Courtney? 16:34 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Where'd you go?! 16:34 * Squirrel| crawls over to Lindsay and vomits up a key. 16:34 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *picks up the key* 16:35 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Ooooh, a key! 16:35 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: I wonder what it opens, though. O.o 16:35 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Hmmmm... oh well! 16:35 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *shrugs and tosses key over her shoulder* 16:35 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- JUSTIN AND HAROLD -- 16:36 * Justin| runs out of the tent. 16:36 <+Justin|> My eye! My eye! 16:36 <+Justin|> I'm blinded! 16:36 <+Harold|> *Runs to Justin* Justin! 16:36 <+Harold|> Buddy, you okay? :( 16:36 <+Justin|> I can't see anything! 16:37 <+Justin|> Go on without me, Harold, I'm of no use to you. D: 16:37 <+Harold|> Friends never leave friends behind. :@ 16:37 <+Harold|> Besides, you don't need to keep searching. *pulls out key from pocket* 16:37 <+Justin|> Whoa! You got me a key? :D 16:37 <+Justin|> Thanks, man. 16:37 * Justin| takes it from him and accidentally trips over a squirrel. 16:38 <+Justin|> OOF! 16:38 <+Justin|> Ow! My other eye! 16:38 * Squirrel| runs over to Harold and opens up mouth. 16:38 <+Harold|> Hey, LOOK! *reaches in and grabs key* 16:38 <+Harold|> Its another key. :) 16:38 <+Justin|> It is?! 16:39 <+Harold|> Wow Justin, you sure are good at finding treasure. 16:39 <+Justin|> (conf) Good at finding treasure, eh? Who knew that my looks were slowing me down! Heck, if my eye stays permanently damaged, I don't even NEED to be a model. I could be an archeologist, or even an explorer! ... one with insanely good looks, I might add. ;) 16:39 <@Chris|Lindsay> *screen flashes over to outside the trailers, where Chris and the contestants are seen standing beside five treasure chests* 16:39 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Alright, everyone! 16:39 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Let's see what treasure awaits you. 16:39 <@Duncan|> Aw, great. :s 16:40 <@Duncan|> No keys for either of us, huh. @Courtney 16:40 <@Courtney13> Actually, while you were busy trying to track one down in the communal washrooms, I managed to retrieve FOUR golden keys. :3 16:40 <@Duncan|> What?! 16:40 <@Duncan|> But you made me search the toilets. :@ 16:40 <@Courtney13> ONLY so I could double-cross you at the last minute, smart guy. 16:40 <@Courtney13> Just like you did with me and Gwen. >.> 16:41 <@Duncan|> Pffft, seriously? -_- 16:41 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *pokes Duncan's shoulder* 16:41 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Hey! I noticed you didn't have a key. 16:41 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Earlier, I managed to pick up two. You want one? c: 16:41 * Courtney13 glares at Lindsay. 16:41 <@Duncan|> Wow Lindsay, thanks. 16:42 <@Duncan|> *Grabs key, walks over to his chest and unlocks it* 16:42 <@Duncan|> A bag of chips and Grapetastic Soda? 16:42 <@Courtney13> HA. A second-rate prize for a second-rate player. xD 16:42 <@Duncan|> Hey, at least it's better than Chef's cooking. 16:42 <+Harold|> *Unlocks his chest and pulls out a toaster* 16:42 <+Harold|> I love it. :'( 16:43 * Courtney13 rolls eyes and opens her chest. 16:43 <@Courtney13> Hey, there's no prize in here! 16:43 <@Courtney13> It's just a half-eaten sandwich and some newspapers. 16:43 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Sorry. I didn't have breakfast this morning, heh-heh. :3 16:43 <@Courtney13> Lindsay, Justin! Give me your chests. 16:43 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Tut tut tut. Sorry, Courtney, but the exchanging of keys is STRICTLY forbidden. 16:44 <@Courtney13> I didn't ask for their KEYS, I asked for their chests. ;) 16:44 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: But I don't want to give you my treasure. :( 16:44 And I have immunity to win, Courtney. 16:44 <@Courtney13> Oh, please, you both NEED me. 16:44 <@Courtney13> Lindsay, you want to repay your debt to me, right? And Justin, don't you want Duncan out of the game? 16:44 <@Courtney13> Trust me. I need to win more than anybody else here, so hand 'em over. 16:45 <@Duncan|> Come on, guys, she's totally playing with you! >~> 16:45 <@Duncan|> Isn't this against the rules or something? 16:45 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Well, Courtney IS only asking for the chests, NOT the keys, so it's perfectly legal. 16:45 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: And besides, she's the only one here who HASN'T exchanged a key today. :@ 16:45 *sigh* 16:45 Fine, Courtney, you can have the treasure. >.> 16:46 <@Courtney13> Yes! 16:46 <@Courtney13> *unlocks Justin's chest, pulls out his Gilded Chris* 16:46 <@Courtney13> VICTORY IS MINE. >:D 16:46 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: And it looks like Courtney wins the challenge!!! Again. 16:46 <@Duncan|> Nice move, suck-up. 16:46 <+Harold|> Man, what a cheat. >_> 16:47 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Courtney, thanks to your Gilded Chris, you're safe from tonight's vote. 16:47 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: The rest of you must attend tonight's SHOCKING elimination ceremony, where our remaining five will FINALLY be narrowed down to four. 16:47 <@Courtney13> (conf) I know who I'm voting for. Duncan and I may have decided on Justin, but there's no way I'm voting him off, especially now that he's proven his loyalty. He's like a puppy. A poor, helpless little puppy. ;) 16:47 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- AWARDS CEREMONY -- 16:47 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Under your seats, you'll find your voting devices. 16:47 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Press the button of the person you want booted off and your vote will be tallied. Choose wisely! 16:47 * Harold| casts vote. 16:48 * Justin| presses button, smugly. 16:48 * Courtney13 casts vote. 16:48 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Annnd Gilded Chris awards go to... 16:48 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Courtney, with ZERO votes against her! 16:48 <@Courtney13> *catches award, smiling* 16:48 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Lindsay, with one vote from JUSTIN! 16:49 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *gasps and catches award* :o 16:49 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Justin, with one vote from DUNCAN! 16:49 <@Duncan|> Wait. 16:49 <@Duncan|> Courtney DIDN'T vote for Justin? >~> 16:49 <@Courtney13> *blows raspberry at Duncan* :D 16:49 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: And our final Golden Chris of the evening goes to... 16:50 <@Chris|Lindsay> *dramatic music plays* 16:50 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: ....... 16:50 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: ..... 16:50 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: ... 16:50 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: HAROLD!!! 16:50 <@Courtney13> Excuse me?! 16:50 <@Courtney13> Duncan should be safe! HAROLD'S going home! 16:51 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Yeah, I know. 16:51 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Just messing with ya. 16:51 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: *tosses award to Duncan* 16:51 * Courtney13 sighs in relief. 16:51 <+Harold|> What!? 16:51 <+Justin|> HUH!? 16:51 <@Duncan|> Cool. (H) 16:52 <+Harold|> How is this possible? :@ 16:52 <@Courtney13> You can thank me later, Harold. 16:52 <@Courtney13> Lindsay and I BOTH made sure to vote for you. 16:52 <@Courtney13> With one infestation gone, perhaps tomorrow we can get rid of another. *glares at Duncan* 16:52 * Duncan| grins. 16:52 <+Justin|> Harold, dude. 16:53 <+Justin|> As much as I hate to say this, I'll miss you. :s 16:53 <+Harold|> Awww, thanks man. 16:53 <+Harold|> I'm glad SOMEONE here didnt vote me off. >_> 16:53 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Chef, take him away. 16:53 * ChefHatchet picks up Harold. 16:53 <+Harold|> I'll be back! You'll see! 16:53 <+Harold|> I WILL BE BACK. :@ 16:54 * ChefHatchet throws him in the Lame-o-sine. 16:54 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Goodbye and good riddance. >.> 16:54 <@Chris|Lindsay> *screen flashes over to the left table in the craft services tent, where Courtney and Duncan are seated* 16:54 <@Courtney13> So, Harold's finally gone, huh? 16:54 <@Courtney13> I guess that means it's down to Lindsay and Justin. 16:54 <@Courtney13> That is, IF our alliance is still on. 16:55 <@Duncan|> Well, you double-crossed me in the challenge, refused to give me one of your keys, and voted off Harold instead of Justin. 16:55 <@Duncan|> So, even though I'd normally ask you to go dive into the Pacific Ocean... 16:55 <@Duncan|> ... I just think it CAN'T go unmentioned how worried you sounded when I went down. ;) 16:55 <@Courtney13> Yeah, right. 16:55 <@Courtney13> I was just concerned about the votes. 16:55 <@Courtney13> I didn't want Chris rigging it or anything. :| 16:55 <@Duncan|> Suuure. 16:56 <@Courtney13> And besides, it's not like you've been very faithful with ME. 16:56 <@Courtney13> Why'd you choose GWEN, anyway? 16:56 <@Courtney13> I mean. 16:56 <@Courtney13> She's beneath you. :@ 16:56 <@Duncan|> Beneath me? :| 16:56 <@Courtney13> Hello? Her hair, her posture... 16:56 <@Courtney13> How could you ever like someone as GOTHY as HER? 16:57 <@Duncan|> I never liked Gwen. :@ 16:57 <@Courtney13> Then why did you kiss her? >:( 16:57 <@Duncan|> SHE kissed me. >~> 16:57 <@Courtney13> Well, maybe if you weren't so hard to RESIST. 16:57 <@Courtney13> :o 16:57 * Courtney13 covers mouth. 16:58 <@Duncan|> :| 16:58 <@Courtney13> Okay, that's so not what I meant. 16:58 <@Courtney13> I... I... 16:58 <@Duncan|> *Kisses Courtney* 16:58 <@Courtney13> :| 16:59 <@Chris|Lindsay> *screen flashes over to Chris standing outside the film lot* 16:59 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Wow, THAT was unexpected! Took 'em long enough, though. 16:59 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Are Courtney and Duncan FINALLY back together? Can Lindsay and Justin break them up? And how will our final four fare in tomorrow's challenge? 16:59 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Find out NEXT TIME on an all-new episode of... STUDIO DRAMA! 17:00 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- END -- N N N